Talk:Rhomsew
Name Was this character named in the episode or is Instagram the only source for the name? --NetSpiker (talk) 11:00, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :She's named by production sources: the actress and the designer (Neville Page ). It's usually enough for MA (quite a few articles have names based on similar sources). JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 11:16, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Thanks. I was asking for Memory Beta, which only accepts names from licensed sources. --NetSpiker (talk) 11:23, February 4, 2020 (UTC) One person in two locations at the same time? Odd that they put such a recognizable (unique?) design in two geographically distant locations at what we presume is the same time. I suppose we have to treat the one at Starfleet and the one on the Artifact as the same person? Or is there other evidence that the scenes on the Artifact might not be taking place at the same time as everything else? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 20:26, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :Well, it's the same actress with the same make-up, and the production sources are calling both appearances "Rhomsew". We have scenes at Chateau Picard and at Dahj's apartment shown intermittently while they clearly take place at different times so I think it's best to assume that other scenes set in different locations might not occur exactly in the order shown. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 23:00, February 4, 2020 (UTC) ::I asked McKenzie Westmore about this, as the accompanying text on her Instagram profile, where she originally posted the photos of her in make-up, stated the following; "Unfortunately I did get replaced due to being under contract for another job but even just the little bit I did was an absolute joy and honor and I can’t wait for more!!". She replied to my question, whether she had played the role only at Starfleet Headquarters or also on the Borg cube with: "I only did at Starfleet". You can find the exchange here (scroll a little). I think, as the characters were played by different actresses, that we can assume we have two different characters here. --Jörg (talk) 07:48, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :::As dumb a situation as this is I'm not so sure I buy that logic. If production sources have called both appearances of the alien "Rhomsew", then shouldn't the default default assumption still be that it's the same character, but just with the actor replaced a la Saavik or Airiam? A counter-argument to that is that in past cases in which a performer has been replaced, we don't have the same character being played by two performers in the same episode or film. Also, Page has not yet answered whether "Rhomsew" is the name of the individual or of her species. (If the latter, that would make things simple: one Rhomsew is seen at Starfleet HQ, another on the Artifact. But we can't/shouldn't assume that without further evidence.) —Josiah Rowe (talk) 00:46, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :On the other hand, if she was meant to be another character, Westmore wouldn't talk about having to be "replaced". Overall, they probably didn't really put much thought to it, and maybe even the scenes were shown in a different sequence before the final episodes were actually edited (especially that we know that episodes 1-3 were originally meant to be 2 episodes but were expanded to 3). JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 01:01, February 6, 2020 (UTC)